


Electricity

by lauralizzie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauralizzie/pseuds/lauralizzie





	Electricity

Elle doesn’t know why, but they keep finding themselves back in that cell--that cold room where they found each other again after nearly a year and a half. Elle still remembers the way he took all of her anger, her grief, her vengeance. He absorbed it, like a sponge. It’s kind of fitting, considering what Peter’s power is (or was, whatever). Except Sylar’s power is more permanent. Fatal. It suits him, and he suits her and that’s really all that matters.

Sylar shoves her against the wall, pins one arm behind her back. Part of her thinks that she shouldn’t be enjoying this so much. It’s too rough, too forceful. Too abusive.

The other part wishes Arthur hadn’t removed the shackles from the floor.

Everything they do is hard and fast and electric--just like them. Sylar’s words are coarse in her ear; words that should make her blush, but really they just turn her on more. A spark jumps from his mouth to the skin on Elle’s neck, evaporating into her bloodstream. She loves that his sparks are her sparks. It’s like a cycle--they give and take and share until Elle doesn’t know which sparks were hers to begin with.

Sylar’s hands travel over her body and she whimpers, wanting more but refusing to beg. This thing they have--this fling, relationship, fucked up life they share--is a constant struggle for dominance. Sometimes Elle wonders if he wants someone more... pliable. More sweet. Less sadistic. She caught him looking at Tracy once (it made her want to zap the ice queen until her brain fried), but he keeps coming back to her. There’s got to be something in that.

Elle doesn’t love him. She doesn’t know if she’s capable anymore, or if he even deserves it. Love, she thinks, is just a reason to miss him when he’s gone. She loved her father, after all, and look where it got him. Look where it got her.

Sylar comes inside her, relinquishes the hold on her arm, turns her to face him. They kiss--all teeth and tongue--and when she pulls away the only thing that connects them is a single blue spark.  



End file.
